Seismic
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: AU, 1x2. Lime. Duo. Heero. One dark jeep. Um... care to guess what happens? One-shot, part of my new 'Close Quarters' arc.


Seismic Activity

~*~

The first of what I hope to be many one-shots in my 'Close Quarters' arc.

1x2, Stranded Jeep. AU. Warning: slight language. Lime content. It would be a Lemon... if not for Quatre. Damn him.

This is dedicated to all my readers whom I've left hanging these past few weeks. This is sort of like my apology. So... here it is.

~*~

Duo drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, humming a little ditty to himself. He was unbelievably bored. Who would have thought that being a photographer for one of the most daring vulcanologists in the field would be such a boring job.

Hmm. Well, it really hadn't started out that boring. Oh, it had started out very adventurous. From the airport and his first sight of his new 'partner'... his gorgeous, sexy, smoking hot new partner with the shaded blue eyes and gold skin and warm brown hair. Oh yeah. Adventurous, especially in those spandex shorts. Duo, as a photographer, loved pictures and appreciated the beauty in almost all sights. But he really, really admired the beauty in his partner's body.

It was the kind of body he wanted to pin against the nearest relatively flat surface, explore with his lips and tongue, stroke with his fingers, bring to the brink of...

Duo nearly groaned. Those were not thoughts he needed right now. Now while he was stuck in this damned hot jeep. And it didn't help that the jeep, in all it's twisting and fighting against the elements of nature, had twisted until it was kilted ever so slightly to the passenger side, meaning Duo had to fight and brace himself to keep from slipping over into Heero. His fingers increased the drum tempo in agitation as he shifted in a covert attempt to ease and hid the evidence of where his thoughts had wandered and to reposition his legs to brace himself better.

"Will you stop that?"

Duo glanced at his partner, Dr. Heero Yuy. And almost immediately regretted the decision. Prussian blue eyes were glaring at him, and that body was stretched out, lean bronze muscles rippling in the dim overhead light of the jeep, coming from the battery-powered lantern they'd broken out after the car battery died.

"I can't help it," Duo sighed, stilling his fingers. "It's just so... boring. And you're just too... quiet. I mean, make some noise, talk, do something. I can't stand this quiet."

"Get used to it," was the sharp retort. "It isn't likely that we're going to get out of here for at least another six or seven hours." Duo noticed that Heero left out that they probably didn't have much more than seven or eight hours of air left in the jeep.

"Or more. It'll take them that long just to figure out we never made it out of there. Then they'll have to find us under who knows how many feet of mud and debris."

"You underestimate my team" Heero pointed out. "They are exceptionally bright."

"Yeah, maybe that blond kid, but the others? Wuffers couldn't care less about us."

"Wufei," Heero stressed the name, "has a very strict code of honor. He will not leave a man behind."

Was it Duo, or was there a touch of uncertainty in that voice.

"Sure. Whatever."

"And Quatre is a brilliant intern. Eight hours, maximum until they find us."

"Heero... it's already been two," Duo replied with a sigh. "And if your whole damned team is so smart, then how come no one figured out that the eruption would create landslides in this county? Make the river flood?"

"Predicting natural disasters is an inexact science," Heero argued calmly. "We could predict that this would happen... we were just a bit off with the timing. We certainly didn't plan to be in this exact spot when the mudslide happened. It's a risk that comes with the job."

"Yeah, well," Duo huffed. "Dosen't mean I like it. It wouldn't be so bad if there was something to do. Or if you'd talk without arguing about something. It's just so damned boring. How am I supposed to survive this for another eight hours?"

Duo was an active person by nature. Athletic, always moving. An his personality was just as active. Inactivity would kill him long before lack of air or starvation or dehydration... especially considering that the cooler in the back seat was still full of the lunch they were going to eat before they'd had to evacuate.

Duo sighed again and leaned back, closing his eyes. It was going to be a very, very long eight hours.

~Six Hours Later~

Heero was used to spending long hours stuck at a desk, reading monitors and reports and charts. But he was also used to climbing volcanoes, fighting against mother nature. And this inactivity was getting to even him. And it didn't help that he was stuck with his photographer, a brassy, loud, incredibly beautiful young man. Heero simply didn't know how to react around him.

If he were here with Wufei, they'd pass the time in comfortable silence... not this chasm, gaping quiet that threatened to drive him mad. If Quatre were here, they'd talk. About the eruption, about Quatre's boyfriend waiting back home, about pretty much everything. But Heero had absolutely no idea how to act with Duo Maxwell.

He knew what he wanted to do. Oh, sure. He knew that alright. He wanted to push that slim body down against the bench seat of the jeep and invade it. He wanted to nibble along that teasing mouth, nip at that graceful neck. He wanted to bury his fingers in that long braid of hair that had proven to be so aggravating on the climb up the volcano earlier that month. He wanted to...

He shifted a bit towards the door, trying to change his direction of thought.

A warm weight fell gently on his side. Startled, he looked at Duo. The long haired man had fallen asleep an hour or so ago. Somehow, Heero now discovered, he's slipped down in his sleep, sliding down the inclined seat until his head could now use Heero's side as a pillow. And that was not helping the problem he was having. He moved, intending to push the braided man back into the driver's side of the jeep, but he miscalculated, and Duo slipped in his grip, murmuring sleepily and snuggling down happily with his head near Heero's lap. Very, very close to the erection Heero was trying vainly to subdue. He tried every method he could to quell it. In desperation, he tried to picture his sister in a bikini, but while normally thinking about his annoying little sister could make him forget just about any desire he had... the picture simply morphed into Duo wearing a thong.

And that actually made the problem worse.

With a little moan, Duo burrowed deeper. Heero sat as still as he could, contemplating how he was going to remove Duo from his lap. He looked down, and his eyes softened. Duo really was beautiful in his sleep. He was on his back, his head tilted just barely to the side. Lips parted, breath fluttering a thin strand of hair. Without thinking, Heero brushed it back, tucking it behind an ear. Duo didn't so much as stir in his sleep.

Many wicked things filtered through Heero's mind. The things he could do to Duo before he ever really woke up. Before his mind ever really made the decision for his body to move, Heero was leaning down, pressing his lips against that sweet, sweet mouth. He groaned at that first taste. Cool spearmint, the gum he'd been chewing earlier.

That mouth moved against his. He pressed his tongue against those lips, insisting that they let him in. They parted on a quiet sigh, and Heero took the kiss deeper, tongue stroking it's counterpart

All thoughts of Duo waking up drifted from Heero's mind. All that remained was the body lying submissive against him. He deepened the kiss as his hand wandered that body, exploring the smooth skin under the T-shirt, toying with a nipple before moving to it's mate.

Heero knew exactly what he wanted to do to Duo Maxwell.

In his dreams, Duo was in heaven. In his dreams, Heero was kissing him. They were lying on a feather bed, with Heero's lips attacking his own, suckling at his tongue, nipping at his lips. Heero's hands running down his chest, playing with his nipples, moving lower. Slipping under the hem of his shorts, caressing the aching lenght hidden there. The overwhelming smell of mud and sulfur took a back seat as Heero's hands....

Hold on. Wait a second. Back up. Mud and sulfur? How the hell did that get into his fantasy, onto this luxurious feather bed? Hmm... now that he thought about it, the feather bed had a few lumps in it, and those silk sheets were sticking to the back of his legs like....

The seats of the jeep!

Duo's eyes blinked open, his mind jerking awake, only to be confronted with a reality that was frighteningly close to his dreams. Heero was kissing him. That hand really was wrapped around his cock.

He moaned with pleasure and shock.

He was awake, but still too asleep and foggy minded to fight what he wanted. So he kissed back. He lifted a hand, wrapping it around Heero's neck, pulling him even more into the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed when they were forced to part for breath.

"Should think that was obvious," Heero gaped out, then suddenly, Duo was twisting, flying through the air. His back thumped against the bench seat, his head awfully close to connecting with both steering wheel and the door handle. But his mind didn't dwell on that for long, because Heero's mouth was back on his, stealing his breath and all rational thought. Those nimble fingers that had tuned the fine seismographs on the the volcano now busied themselves removing Duo's cargo shorts.

Duo arched up with a cry when his erection was freed, and hissed when Heero's warm breath ghosted over him. He might have dreamed, but he'd never thought that this would actually happen. And right now, with Heero's mouth on his cock, he really, really didn't give a damn. Oh, this was so good.

All rational thought completely left him as he fisted his hands in Heero's hair, holding the vulcanologist where he wanted him. Though Heero didn't really have plans on moving anytime soon anyway.

"Ah," Duo gasped. It didn't take him long to climax, to come almost violently in Heero's mouth. The blue-eyed man swallowed every last drop before kissing his way back up Duo's body. He slipped his hand down as he kissed Duo senseless- down stroking past the now limp cock, searching for something.

"Ah, Heero? Are you gonna... ahh!" He gasped loudly when Heero gave his answer by pushing his finger up inside him. "Oh, shit. Heero... need something... lube..."

"Will vaseline work?" A voice asked.

"Oh, shit. Anything, Heero, just fuck me already."

"Duo, what the hell are you talking about?"

Duo's eyes blinked open when he realized that Heero had not been the one to suggest Vaseline. Sunlight flooded the jeep in a wide shaft from the top of the driver's window. Through the dirty glass, two pairs of eyes- aqua and onyx- stared at them with almost morbid fascination. Quatre smirked, holding up a small, pocket-sized tub.

"We leave the two of you alone for a few hours, and this is what you have to show for yourself?"

"Wha..." Duo's brain refused to work even as Heero blinked, once, twice, up into the face of his assistant.

"Do you two really have no shame?" Wufei asked.

"How the hell did the two of you reach us so fast?" Heero demanded.

"So fast?" Quatre questioned. "Heero... the jeep's only under about two inches of mud. I could see the roof as plain as day... you could have just opened a window. You might have gotten a little dirty... but you wouldn't have died. Plus... I just followed the seismic activity," he grinned and almost giggled at his own little joke.

Heero rolled down the window just a little, so that he could see Quatre clearly and to let in the fresh air.

"Quatre..." he said. "If you or Wufei ever mention this... I'm going to tell Trowa *all* about your foot fetish."

"Go ahead," the blond beamed. "He already knows. Oh, boy, does he know."

Heero muttered something under his breath, something that vaguely sounded Japanese to Duo's untrained ears, something like 'omae o korosu' or somehting. He made a mental note to ask what it meant later.

Heero looked down at Duo, and smirked.

"Why don't we find a hotel? I think we can do better than Vaseline, jeeps and mud, hm?"

Duo, still laying down with Heero on top of him, his shorts and underwear somewhere else in the jeep, just smiled up at him.

"I think you're absolutely right."

~owari~


End file.
